


Are you dreaming about me?

by Cirbolya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirbolya/pseuds/Cirbolya
Summary: Tommy doesn’t think he’s had that much to drink, yet everything is a blur.





	

 

‘Hey, let daddy sleep, babygirl! What’s gotten into you? Let me sleep!’

The licking turns just a bit less urgent for a second, but then there are sharp little nips that blend into this oh so unwelcome attack, when he is so obviously passed out in a haze of who knows what, and it seems that the bed is dancing under him to a nervous beat. Tommy feels wasted and absolutely powerless, unable to move and fighting to pry one eyes open. His body seems disconnected from his slowly recharging mind, only his voice still reacting to the intruding sensation of a furry tickling on his face and licks and bites bombarding his left ear.

‘Etta, really, girl…’ and then his voice also leaves him momentarily as his eyes finally focus on the Chihuahua sitting next to him on the bed now and looking down with a pair of tender and all-knowing eye.

‘No, baby, relax, it’s ok, I get it.’ He hears and for a moment Tommy’s sure that the tiny dog is also talking to him. Now it’s really time to move, he doesn’t exactly know why but instinctively he wants to assess his situation and somehow feel better. Cos he’s lying in a room he’s never seen before on a bed with a Chihuahua he’s barely met a few hours ago. And the dog seems to communicate with him somehow.

On wobbly legs he takes towards the door that leads to a terrace and suddenly the sight under him feels familiar. He’s still in his friend’s mansion that’s shockingly silent now after the crazy party that got him into this shape. And said birthday boy’s sitting on a divan talking animatedly on his mobile phone.

Tommy tries to remember but the party is a blur in his head. Purple lights, hyper music and so many people everywhere. Tommy wanted to be cool and relaxed and with some recent happy party memories he had all the hope he needed to have a good time and get through the night. He doesn’t think he’s had that much to drink yet it all seemed to blur too quickly. Maybe the booze was interacting with something in his system. Suddenly he remembers Terrence and their familiar antics and laughter and…also something about Adam asking Terrence to keep an eye on him and get him home safely. Oh, shit!

But now Tommy knows he’s definitely not at home and not totally awake or sober or whatever, still all seems well, and better, he thinks, as after a few tentative steps he decides to sit down leaning on his friend’s broad back for support.

‘Yeah, you got it! Will hold you to it! Love you too, and see you soon!’ Adam finishes his conversation and turns around chuckling lightly to face him. The movement makes Tommy protest.

‘Hey, don’t move, m still sleepin…’ he mumbles and falls forward into his buddy’s lap.

Adam’s just laughing wholeheartedly. ‘Sorry I woke you up, but you seemed really out.’

‘It was your dog.’ Tommy sighs. ‘So comfy…everything’s like a dream here. Now really don’t move…’

Adam is laughing away leaning his back to the wall. It seems that it might be morning soon, yet it really is too late. His eyes are closed, but Tommy isn’t asleep now. He feels heavy and there is a funny floating sensation, but the closeness of another body next to him is just heavenly.

The little dog appears next to them wanting his master’s attention and licking at his feet, but Adam must be tired too as he does not move just gives him a light petting on the head.

‘How can you always be so active? Um? Don’t you ever get tired, Pharaoh?’ Adam says as a yawn escapes him.

Tommy feels absentminded fingers stroking lazily through his hair and melts into the body under him and relaxes even more. It’s like he’s become totally weightless. And this should be awkward, this should be strange, but it feels just natural in this moment with Adam’s voice lulling him back to sleep until he hears him say:

‘Maybe Etta could set a good example for this monkey. She seems so cool. Maybe even keep him company on tour.’

Tommy opens his eyes. Unreal is what the situation suddenly feels. Instinctively he wants to check. He finds Adam bent forward and looking down on him and they stare at each-other. And Tommy knows before it happens, he wants it to happened, he can taste it, yet he doesn’t know why it happens, but he closes his eyes again and just enjoys the sweet brush of lips upon his own. It’s almost just a sensation all too brief and he sighs when it’s over and lifts his head a little to go after more.

And it suddenly hits him: ‘Oh god, I see now how it is! I am passed out drunk and dreaming.’And interestingly this thought really gets him moving, he’s sitting up with a determination to keep this unreal moment going. He wants to act yet doesn’t know where to begin.

Adam looks confused for a moment, but then he smiles. ‘Wanna go to bed?’ he asks. And Tommy realizes that it is exactly what he wanted to say, yet he didn’t even have to say it. Controlling this dream seems a piece of cake.

‘Yes.’ He says. He’s sitting in Adam’s lap, they’re embracing like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Tommy starts feeling comfortable, but there’s no time to waste now he decides. ‘And I’m gonna blow you.’ He adds.

‘What? No!’ Adam says, he’s clearly shocked, but joyful fits of laughter keep bubbling out of his gorgeous mouth. ‘You can’t do that!’

But Tommy just smirks and takes advantage of Adam being taken aback. He slips down to the floor and just goes for it saying:

‘It’s my dream, baby, and we can totally skip the fact that I probably really can’t do that, since I’ve never really done it before.’

He has opened Adam’s pants and finds him hard and more importantly that he himself is really excited about this.

‘Oh, I think I can make it happen and I can arrange for you to like it. I can decide that I am ridiculously good at it.’ Tommy says pausing for a moment, which seems a mistake, ‘cos Adam tries to pull him up and back into his lap, but the blonde ignores him and puts his lips where he intended them to be.

And oh fuck, it’s crazy how much he’s enjoying blowing his friend’s dick and even getting off on the action. But Adam is still trying to pull him off and up.

‘Oh, god, I do like it…Just come here, baby!’ He says his voice low and rough.

‘No…’ Tommy protests and turns back down to continue, but Adam has different ideas and kneels down next to him.

‘Come here so I can kiss you.’ And he does, sweet and short and looks at Tommy all flushed and panting but there is also worry showing on his face. ‘Are you okay?’ he asks. ‘We should talk?’

Not good, not what Tommy has in mind at all and he rushes to turn things around, back on track again.

“Now you don’t get to boss me around, this is my show, and I decide you don’t get to talk now.” He says with determination. ‘Now I will have my dirty, sexy way with you, and you don’t even get to move. Maybe later, when I sit on your dick. Or better yet I might bend you over and…’ The thought of that rushes all air out of his lungs and suddenly he’s painfully aware just how turned on he really is. ‘Oh Jesus….And you’ll be good and play along.’ Tommy finally finds his voice again and his strength too to push Adam down on the floor in an attempt to overpower him and trap him under his smaller body.

There’s a shift in Adam’s expression, his eyes seem to go darker and his voice drops lower.

‘You can arrange for anything in your dream, baby, but I should still be my dominant self, for it to actually be me, don’t you think?’

Now he does have a point there, Tommy thinks, and lets go of Adam’s arms and their position is reversed in a blink of an eye. Now having Adam hot and heavy grinding down on him is the best fucking thing in the world and Tommy hears himself actually sigh.

‘Jesus, but I am enjoying the hell out of this…’ he says and Adam just chuckles.

Tommy soon decides that since it is his dream that he magically gets to control, he does not have to feel embarrassed about being lifted up and hugged in a tight-hot embrace while being carried back to bed. Adam does take over and magical is really how it feels. Tommy’s sprawled out and consumed in a toe curling kiss. He really thinks that he should have asked for it on his own. But then more kisses start descending lower and lower on his body and he forgets to think completely.

Oh, sweet Jesus, but that feels good, so good! Heavenly pleasure sweeps over his body and he’s gone, consumed by ecstasy.

 

Barking. He hears barking, sharp but sweet, and it’s all too close. Tommy opens his eyes and all the light in the room blinds him. Pharaoh’s sitting at his feet again. The little dog seems to smile with friendly understanding on his face. Suddenly lots of things rush into Tommy’s barely awake mind. The blur of the party and even more blurry images of…Oh, Jesus…He’s having flashbacks of ridiculous amounts of sex. Right here on this bed, as a matter of fact, where he’s lying alone and almost naked. Did he dream last night? He wonders if he is in fact still dreaming, but the terrible headache feels too real. He tries to move, but suddenly he is frozen to hear barking, and it is definitely not Pharaoh. It’s a bark he would recognize anywhere. The Chihuahua jumps off the bed to that and runs off.

Tommy struggles to get out of bed and reaches the terrace door just in time to see Etta being ushered out into the yard with Pharaoh jumping up and down in excitement around her. What!? He does not remember taking his dog to the party or the two pets ever being introduced at all. What is happening? More and more questions start flooding his mind without any answers presenting themselves.

He stumbles out of the bedrooms and finds himself at the top of a flight of stair. He can hear children laughing downstairs. He’s feeling so dizzy that he decides it is better to sit down or he might fall, yet he moves forward to a bathroom instead just opposite the bedroom and opens a cabinet to look for some painkillers. But the sun is shining really strongly through the huge windows on this side and he squints in the bright light. His vision is blurred and he can’t make out the labels on all the white bottles crammed on the shelves. He slumps down on the edge of the bathtub.

‘Coffee is what I need!’ He decides and actually says it out loud just to hear his own voice as a reality check.

 

Tommy finds Adam lounging downstairs and watching TV. It is a cartoon, all too cheerfully harsh, flashing images rushing uncomfortably.

‘Hi!’ Adam says and opens his arms gesturing for Tommy to join him on the sofa.

But Tommy cannot move. He’s staring at the dogs playing outside.

‘See the kids are getting along just fine.’ Adam says sitting up and grabs Tommy’s hand to pull him down to himself. ‘Thought you might be worried about your girl.’

**Author's Note:**

> I might re-write it to make it better, but got too excited to post this being actually the first thing that seems finished. A beta reader would be a blessing and if anyone feels the need for a little conversation it would be very welcome as I am on my own here with this interest :)


End file.
